hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 6 (1999)
'Steak × Marathon × The Exam Starts '(ステーキ×マラソン×試験開始, Suteeki × Marason × Shiken kaishi) is the the 6th episode of the original Hunter × Hunter anime. It was aired on November 20, 1999. Summary The trio of Gon, Kurapika , and Leorio were led by a navigator to the Exam Site, which is a small restaurant. Inside, the navigator tells the password to the man behind the counter to gain access to the back room. They were given their number badges by the navigator as he wishes the rookies good luck before he leaves. The room, turns out, is actually an elevator leading to the site of the first phase of the Hunter Exam. They are befriended by Tonpa, an examinee who has taken the Hunter Exam for 35 times already. Suddenly, another examinee, Hisoka puts on a show because a man bumps into him and does not apologize. Tonpa warns the trio about Hisoka. Just then, an alarm rings and the examiner for Phase One, Satotz, appears and announces the end of the call for applicants, thus the start of the Hunter Exam. The first phase is a seemingly endless forced run through a tunnel as they follow Satotz, who is leading them to the site of the second phase. As the exam progresses, a boy named Killua annoys Leorio because he is using a skateboard while the rest of them are running. Gon and Kurapika defend him by saying it is not against the rules. Killua, however, stops using the skateboard and runs along with them. They then reach a fork. Everyone turns left, which makes Leorio curious, especially since Gon smells something sweet coming from the right side. Three hours later, they reach another fork, and Gon smells the same scent from the right tunnel. Just then, they notice Leorio getting weak, and so he eventually stops running. Gon, Kurapika, and Tonpa stops as well. Killua tells them to leave Leorio, telling them that Leorio fails. However Gon replies that Leorio is their friend, so he asks Tonpa what to do to help Leorio. Tonpa suggests that Leorio could recover his strength through the sweet scent from the right tunnel, claiming it to be the scent of the healing cedar tree. He takes Leorio with him and goes back to the right tunnel. Along the way, they see another examinee, Nicole, who has stopped running because of exhaustion, so Tonpa tells him to come along. Meanwhile, Gon and Kurapika decide to follow after Leorio and Tonpa, telling Killua to continue on the first phase without them. As Tonpa, Leorio, and Nicole reach the right tunnel, Tonpa leaves the two, revealing his true colors as 'Rookie Crusher.' Characters in Order of Appearance *Kiriko *Gon *Leorio *Kurapika *Tonpa *Nicole *Hanzo *Killua *Hisoka *Satotz *Bourbon *Cherry *Todo *Amori Brothers *Geretta Trivia *Tonpa doesn't offer the characters laxative juice like in the manga *Hisoka doesn't cut off a participant's arms, instead there was a different effect. Category:List of Episodes (1999 series) Category:Episode lists